


The Tragedy of Jean & Marco: The Balcony Scene

by Flightstar (orphan_account)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, modernized romeo and juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat-modernized rewrite of the balcony scene from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet using Jean Kirstein and Marco Bott from Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Originally written for a literature project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of Jean & Marco: The Balcony Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a writing project for my 9th grade literature project, so the footnotes marked with asterisks were for my teacher's benefit, and may be ignored if you wish.

                 **JEAN.** T'is easy to jest of death when he has never seen one die.

[MARCO _enters on the balcony._ ]

                **JEAN.** But wait! Who’s that in the window over there? It is the east, and Marco is the sun. My beautiful sun, rise up, and slay the jealous moon. The moon is already sick with envy and looking green because you, my lovely Marco, her groom, are more handsome than she could ever hope to be. Please don’t be her groom solely because she is jealous. Look at what virginity has done to her—she looks sick and green. Only troublesome fools hold on to their virginity. Just let it go! Oh, there’s my fellow! Oh, it is my true love. Oh, if only Marco knew of the amount of love of which I hold for him. He’s talking, but not to me—He speaks to himself. Oh, who cares? His eyes say more than his lips. I will answer them, I must answer them! I am far too bold for my own good. Of course he talks not to me. I sigh at the brightness of the twinkle in his eyes—It seems as though two stars from up above—far, so far, up above—are on a trip away from business, and they ask of him to twinkle his eyes for them in their place until their return. But wait, there’s more! What if his eyes were in the sky, and the stars in his head? Oh, what sense that would make, for his eyes seem to sparkle more than the greatest stars in the sky. The blush he emits on his sun-kissed, freckled cheeks could outshine the moon and stars combined, if he tried, that is. Look, the way he leans his calloused, freckled hand upon his 3D Maneuver Gear—oh, if only I could become that oversized toaster box-thingy, if but for a moment as he rests upon it.

                **MARCO.** Oh, Kami-sama!*

                **JEAN.** Oh, he speaks, he speaks! Oh, speak again, my love, allow me to hear your heavenly voice once more! You, who are as glorious as Levi-Heichou**, are even more lovely tonight! You shine above, me like a horrifying 15-meter-class Titan***, only without the fear factor.

                **MARCO.** Oh, Jean, Jean, why do you have to be a nobleman from Trost, a district so above my district’s social class? Forget about your heritage and move back with me to my district, Jinae. Or, if you are not ashamed of our love, allow me to move my home to yours.

                **JEAN.** He’s talking even more! Do I dare to interrupt his monologue?

                **MARCO.** It’s only your status that’s the problem. You’d still be you even if you gave it up. Why do social statuses even exist? You’d be perfect even if you weren’t from Trost. Please, Jean, just drop your class, and you shall have me in return!

                **JEAN.** I am here, my love! I trust you. Just join me in my love, and I shall drop my class. From now on, my home is in Jinae!

                **MARCO.** Who goes there? Why are you hiding in the shadows, spying so shamelessly upon me?

                **JEAN.** I can’t reveal myself without revealing your enemy, my dear. I could never cause you such distraught!

                **MARCO**. I’ve barely heard you speak, but is it you, Jean, my love? And shouldn’t you be in Trost?

                **JEAN.** I am neither Jean nor in Trost should it displease you so.

                **MARCO.** Tell me, darling, how did you get in here? And why?

                **JEAN.** I came here on the wings of love! Walls can’t keep me away from you, no matter how high they are!

                **MARCO.** But if any of my relatives see you, they’ll surely murder you!

                **JEAN.** Yes, but one look of shame from you is far worse than death by your family’s hands. Just gaze kindly upon me and I am unstoppable!

                **MARCO.** Moving on, how did you know this was where I would be?

                **JEAN.** Love, my dear! Love! I would risk anything to find you.

                **MARCO.** I am almost glad for this darkness tonight as you cannot see my blushing face. Do you truly love me, Jean? I know what your answer will be, and I’ll try to believe you. Just please don’t lie! Oh Jean, if you do truly love me, please say so! But if you think I’m too easy to conquer, just say the word and I’ll play coy, but otherwise I will stay the same. In truth, Jean, my love for you is so great that I fear I may act too brash. But trust me when I say I’ll prove myself truer than all those other men who play hard-to-get. Just please know that my heart is so easily won by yours, but not by others.

                **JEAN.** Marco, I swear it by the moon—

                **MARCO.** Don’t swear by the moon! It is always changing.

                **JEAN.** Then I shan’t swear at all. Instead, I will pledge my love to you for eternity and beyond!

                **MARCO.** I, too, promise my love to you, Jean! Now, shoo! Farewell, Mr. Shardis calls for my slumber!

                **JEAN.** Fare thee well, my love, fare thee well.


End file.
